


Ça fait bim, bam, ha-ha-ha

by kryptonianmenace



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Impulse (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonianmenace/pseuds/kryptonianmenace
Summary: Bart has something he needs to tell Conner, but Conner is dealing with some stuff too.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Ça fait bim, bam, ha-ha-ha

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Bim Bam toi by Carla  
> \---  
> "And it's bim-bam-boom, it's -pschhht! - and it's 'vroom'  
> It's been bim-bam-boom, in my head everything is spinning  
> It’s 'hush!' and then 'blah blah!', it does, like this like that  
> It's bim, bam, ha-ha-ha, in my heart, I don't understand  
> It's bim, bam, there, bim, bam, there  
> It’s bim, bam, what?"

Conner’s heart was racing as he watched Bart play with his dog. Dox was rowdy today, wrestling with Bart and running around the house with extra energy.

Conner’s heart always did this, acting up at random times around his friend. It was such an inconvenience.

Looking up, Bart flashed him a grin, and Conner couldn’t help but grin back from where he was lounging on the couch.

“You sure you’re good, man? You can join us, you know,” Bart said.

Waving his hand dismissively, Conner adjusted himself so he was sprawled more lazily on the couch. “I’m too used to Krypto. I’m worried I’d be too rough or would throw something too far.”

Bart stuck his tongue out. “You have more control than that,” he said. “I think you’re just being lazy.”

Laughing, Conner flipped him off. “You caught me.”

Dox stopped what he was doing and let out a huff, staring down Conner’s offending finger. Bart let out a cackle as Conner sheepishly stopped flipping off Bart.

“Sometimes I forget how smart he is,” Conner said. “I can’t believe I got language policed by Dox.”

“That’s what you get for being mean to me,” Bart said, a smirk on his face.

“Yeah, yeah, be nicer to Bart, blah, blah,” Conner said. “I get it.”

Bart shook his head, fluffy hair flying all over. “And after I invite you over to my humble abode? You still treat me like this.”

“It’s Max’s,” Conner pointed out, earning himself a wave of dismissal. “And that reminds me, what did you wanna talk about?”

Because that was the reason Conner and Bart were hanging out at Bart’s, and not with the rest of the team, like usual. Bart wanted to talk, and he said it was private.

Bart sighed and flopped down on the floor, pulling Dox over to him to cuddle.

“Let a guy work up to it naturally, why don’t you?” Bart said, his voice nervous.

Conner raised an eyebrow and turned to get a better look at him. “Well, now I want to know even more.”

Bart sighed and then pulled Dox up to his face to groan into the dog, who just huffed at the manhandling.

Conner chuckled. “We can put it off if you want, man."

“No, no. Might as well,” Bart said. “Get it over with, you know?”

“If you’re cool with that,” Conner said.

Bart let out a long sigh, before turning to lock eyes with Conner. “I think I’m gay.”

Conner paused as he processed the words. “Well, ok. I, uh, don’t really know how to react? But like, that’s good. Right? That you’re figuring it out?”

Bart stared at the ceiling, trying to hold back tears. “Yeah, I guess. You’re, uh, you’re the first person I’ve told. After Max, of course. But like, that’s Max, and you’re... you.”

“What… What do you mean ‘you’re you’?” Conner asked.

“Well, like… no offense dude, but you exude straight energy,” Bart said.

Conner stuttered in surprise. “I- Wha- You know I like boys, too, right?”

Bart sat up in shock. “You what?”

“I thought that was why you decided to come out to me!” Conner said. “Because I can relate!”

“Then why did you say you didn’t know how to react?” Bart asked, voice incredulous. Dox let out a soft noise and curled up in his lap.

“Because everyone needs to hear something different when they come out, and I didn’t know what you needed to hear! Plus, I’m awkward! You know this!” Conner said.

Bart groaned, tilting his head back. “You’re hopeless!”

Conner let out a matching groan. With a grunt, he rolled off the couch, before sitting up and moving closer to Bart.

“Dude, I’m glad you told me, seriously. And I’m glad you’re figuring yourself out,” Conner said.

“Thanks, Conner,” Bart said, grinning.

Conner was silent for a while.

“Conner?” Bart asked.

“Can I get something off my chest?” Conner asked.

“Shoot,” Bart said.

Conner sighed. “When I’m around you… I can’t always focus? And like. My heart is always like… racing. It’s like. My head is laughing at me when I try to wrap my head around it. But the feeling is just… there.”

Bart paused. “That’s pretty gay,” he said.

Conner swatted him in the head, laughing. “You’re an ass.”

“But like, does that mean… You like me?” Bart asked.

“I guess,” Conner said, shrugging.

Bart grinned. “Oh nice. I like that.”

“What is  _ that _ supposed to mean?” Conner asked.

“I guess… I like you, too,” Bart said.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my tumblr!](https://haljordanisbatman.tumblr.com/)


End file.
